Snatching and Catching Glances
by KikiShinoda
Summary: liyana has been keepin secrets from her friends. she has a stalker and a abusive father. it's up the tomoyo,syaoran,sakura,eriol to save her. REVEIW ME!!!!!!!!PLZ......


Snatching and Catching Glances by:myoko camasaki  
akiko writing co. Friday, 23 November, 2001  
  
A/N- i don't own ccs and never will. but i do own liyana and rony and rollo and cory and lasianaga. enjoy your reading!  
  
Lasianaga(la-c-ana-ga)  
  
  
  
Lunch-12:05-tuesday....  
  
"Hey Sakura,"said Syaoran sitting next to his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey Syaoran. Do you know what's wrong with Liyana? She seems kind of quiet,"said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her. It's not unsual that's she's quiet. Do you think?"asked Syaoran in a low voice.  
  
"Lasianaga knows not to mess with Liyana after Liyana kicked her in the face!"said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know it could be revenge being half the school saw it and she's not as popular,"said Syaoran.  
  
"Hi guys!"said Tomoyo sitting down with a note in her hand.  
  
"What's that Tomoyo?"asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh! Sakura he struck again!"said Tomoyo in a excited whisper.  
  
"Oh my gosh. This makes 6!"said Sakura just as excited.  
  
"What are you girls so happy about now?"asked Eriol sitting at the table.  
  
"Tomoyo's secret admirer aka The Zorro Of Love struck again!"said Sakura.  
  
"What?"said Syaoran not understanding a word Sakura just said.  
  
"Never mind! Anyway do you think he'll comfront at the dance Friday?"asked Sakura turning back to Tomoyo.  
  
"I sure hope so. I wonder who it could be?"asked Tomoyo a sly grin on her face looking at Eriol. Eriol's attention was fully focused on Liyana.  
  
"Eriol are you okay?"asked Syaoran.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm okay,"he lied. Tomoyo looked in the direction Eriol was and smiled even wider.  
  
"You like her!"said Tomoyo.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"stuttered Eriol looking nervous.  
  
"Liyana that's who. All you've been doing is staring at her since you sat down. Why don't you go talk to her?"asked Tomoyo. Eriol looked back over at Liyana. Her arms were crossed and her eyes were fixed across the room. Eriol never saw Liyana look so angry. Liyana may have been a quiet girl, but she was also a strong fighter. Literally. Although quiet people are often picked on , no one messes with Liyana Marelli.  
  
"I don't know. I don't mess with people who look like she does,"said Eriol.  
  
"Boys,"muttered Sakura.  
  
  
  
Eriol***  
  
  
I look over at Liyana in Geography. She seemed to quiet even for her. I look over at Lasianaga. She was sporting the same expression. Then that's it. Those two were fighting again. They always are. And some way or another Liyana wins because she's stronger. What do those two conastantly fight about? Lasianaga looks at me and the look in her eyes told me she was up to something. Why was she looking at me? Any body but me was fine. Now Liyana is looking at Lasianaga and turns to me. Okay why the sudden attention? I sweatdrop from the preasure. I think I'll go talk to Liyana after class maybe she'll be coolled off by then. The bell finally rings, and I'm one of the first to get out along with Liyana.  
  
"Liyana can I talk to you for a minute?"I ask her grabbing her arm before she goes into her next class which is completely empty.  
  
"Eriol what is it? I don't want to be late,"said Liyana frantically.  
  
"Liyana no one is in the classroom. Not even the teacher is in!"I tell her . She looks at me with a calculating expersion.  
  
"Eriol what is it?"she asks looking a little worried. She felt my forehead. Her hand was soft against my skin, but now isn't the time to get mushy that comes later.  
  
"Liyana what's wrong? You've been more quieter than usual?" I ask taking her small hand and holding it softly. Her frown comes back, her eyes were still a little soft.  
  
"Lasianaga,"she said in an icy tone.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"She keeps spreading stupid things around the school..Like I did it in bed with Charly Kuya,"she said taking her eyes away from mine.  
  
"Liyana don't let that get to you. You know it isn't true!"  
  
"Eriol I know that! But, I have so little patients and its hard for me,"she said returning her eyes to mine. I stare into her soft gray eyes for awhile. She was so beautiful yet so different from all the other girls. She was the oppisite of them. But... she was just as beautiful and more.  
  
"I know you can hold out a little longer. Now you better get to your class or you'll be late,"I tell her giving her a warm smile which she returns. I let her go not really wanting to let go of her hand.  
  
  
  
Liyana~~~  
  
I let go of Eriol's hand and go inside my classroom. I sit in my seat next to the window. Eriol never acted like that with me. He was kinda cute. Eriol was my best friend since I moved here in 6th grade. He was so sweet to me then. Now everybody is 18 years old and in high school. Tigger High. What kind of name is that for a high schjool? A very good one I think. Listening to Mrs.Machani drown on about Trig. Someone tugs at my hair.  
  
"Ow!"I said trying to make it as quiet as possible. I turn around in my seat to face Rony. "What was that for?"I whisper.  
  
"Sorry. Your hair is so beautiful and I couldn't resist touching it,"he replys in what I guess is his best smile. I think it's ugly. Even though Rony was the most popular guy in school I still didn't like him.  
  
"Well try harder to resist it,because you're starting to annoy me,"I tell him throught gritted teeth.  
  
"What ever you say Lily Blossom,"he says in a low voice. I growl, and snapped my pencil in two catching a few glances. I got use to everyone looking when they heard something like that and I was around. Even though everybody knows I'm quiet and don't fool around with anyone they are still a little scared from my past fights.   
  
"Will you stop calling me that. And I don't care if that's what my name means!"I tell him in a low and angry voice.  
  
"Ms.Marelli since you seem to want to talk, what is the answer to the question?"asked Mrs.Machani. Uh-oh!  
  
"98x,"Rony whispered behind me.  
  
"98x?"I said nervously. Mrs.Machani looked at me with a glint I didn't like.  
  
"Correct. You must have studied, Ms.Marelli. You may take you seat now,"said Mrs.Stuck up. Why does she always pick with me? I'm one of the smartest in her block and she nags me all the time. What is she holding against me? after 30 minutes more of the most boring speaches it's time to go! Who ever invented the school bell was a genius! I gather my books and walk out of the class not looking back. When I get my locker open Rony slams it shut again. Luckily I moved my hand away or he would have taken it off.  
  
"I saved you today, and I think you owe me something!"said Rony looking me dead in the eye.  
  
"Yeah,thank you,whatever,good bye!"And I reopen my locker.  
  
"Oh no. A thank you just won't cut it. All I want is a nice date to the dance. A small soft and delicate girl. She has long black hair and large beautiful gray eyes. She looks just like you!"he said tapping the tip of my nose. I slap his hand away.  
  
"No! You got your thank you now go away. Rony after school I don't want to have to deal with you!"  
  
"Either you go to the dance or I can give Lasianaga this little piece of paper with a lot of funny comments about her,"he said waving a piece of light pink stationary in my face. I snatch it from him quickly.  
  
"Rony I'm already late and there isn't anyone left in the halls except you and me, and I would like to go!"I tell him slamming my locker and walking away. He grabs my hand when I was inches from the door. Oh come on! I'm tired and weak and need my afternoon dosage of chocolate.  
  
"You're right. There's no one here except you and me. And we're not going anywhere until you say yes to my request!"said Rony gripping my hand tighter pulling me into him. I snatch my arm away from him.  
  
"Liyana wait a second!"I heard someone scream.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Liyana there you are. I was looking for you. Remeber you said I could walk you home,"said Eriol running up to me. I look at him strangly and he winks. Ohhh okay then.  
  
"Yeah. I was just talking to Rony. Come on Eriol I'm already late for my tennis practice,"I say taking hold of Eriol's hand. We leave letting Rony's jaw hit he floor.  
  
As soon as I'm sure we're out of hearing range. I let out a long sigh.  
  
"Thanks Eriol. How did you know I needed help?"I asked.  
  
"I saw everything. What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted me to go to the dance with him. Eriol I can't stand him. He is really getting on my nerves. He is so annoying!"I tell him. Some how I think Eriol can understand my problems. How? I don't even know!  
  
"So do you really have tennis practice?"he asked with a grin. I smile.   
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on!"he laughs. He walks me home. "So I'll see you tommorow?"  
  
"Yeah,sure. Pick me up?"I ask with a nervous smile.  
  
"Anytime. See ya later!"and he gives me a qiuck kiss on the cheek. I stand there awhile watching him walk down the street. I open the door to come face to face with my father...Rollo.  
  
"YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"he spits through his teeth. I glance down. I see a whip.  
  
"OH NO! NO NO MORE! YOU CAN'T! STOP THIS!"I scream backing away.  
  
"COME HERE!"he says through gritted teeth. I run as fast as I can away. Away from the demon step-father. I can't let this happen again. Some one help me! I feel like I'm drowning. Drowning in a painful past life. Everything goes black. I passed out. 


End file.
